


Harry and His Princess

by 1Valor1



Series: Uncommon Pairings - Oneshots [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Competent Harry Potter, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Happy Ending, No Smut, One Shot, Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Valor1/pseuds/1Valor1
Summary: Harry doesn't stand a chance against the forces of evil - he doesn't know that but many others do, including a younger pureblooded girl who doesn't want to lose everything.Astoria Greengrass intervenes on his behalf and forms an attachment along the way.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Romilda Vane - Onesided
Series: Uncommon Pairings - Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Harry and His Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrGellert](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MrGellert).



> For those who aren't from my Discord/other stories - welcome! For those who are from either of those, welcome!
> 
> This was requested by MrGellert from my Discord ( link on my profile ), the next request is Harry/OFC from Slytherin! That'll be posted in a week or two! My next update to 'The Power of Love' will be Sunday, please check it out if you haven't already, you may like it!
> 
> For those who think this is short, it is. I keep most oneshots around 4k words and if you want a part two, you'll have to request it when my requests are open via Discord.
> 
> Now, I hope you enjoy this story and thank you for reading it!

Harry slammed the door to Umbridge’s classroom shut in a rage. She’d given him detention every day for the next week just for spouting the truth, one that her and those at the Ministry didn’t want to believe. 

He chuckled darkly to himself while leaning back against the door. Sooner than later, Voldemort would come knocking and then they’d be looking for Dumbledore and the boy-who-lived to come save them.

A small trickle of blood rolling down his finger brought him back to the moment, Harry quickly cleaning his wound with magic before looking down at the damage that’d likely be scarring. Never had he thought something like that would exist and if it did; never would he think it used on school children such as himself.

“You shouldn’t be yelling about the Dark Lord in class to some Ministry crony, Potter.” A girl's voice said with disappointment evident.

Harry looked towards the source of the voice and found a Slytherin girl he’d only seen passingly. She wasn’t with any others as far as he could tell, but it could still be a trap. 

“Everyone deserves to know the truth…” He expected her to say her name when he’d trailed off, she didn’t. 

Rather than being courteous, the girl looked him up and down appraisingly, making her way over to him to continue her examination up close. Harry gave no ground to the girl and figured it was likely for show.

“Not taking any steps back from a dangerous snake like me?” Her voice sounded mocking but he knew hurt well enough to pick up its subtle undertones.

“You’re not usually with Malfoy, at least not that I’ve seen.” The Slytherin girl nodded at his words.

“Correct, how astute of you to notice.” Her words sounded condescending while her face was smiling.

“You could do the courteous thing and tell me your name.” 

“I could!” Was her chipper reply.

Harry stood by and waited for the girl to say it, instead, she smiled at him. Not wanting to deal with anything more for the day, he grunted and made to move by her. By the time he was within a foot of her she’d bound him and cushioned his fall to the ground. 

He wasn’t amused.

“What’re you doing!?” The anger is his tone was from multiple sources, chiefly fear of being helpless - especially to a snake and just how easily she’d make it look in handing his arse to him

Still unnamed, the girl looked at him and giggled, wiping an invisible tear from her eye as it seemed to amuse her that much.

Flushed and fuming, Harry didn’t grant her what he likely thought she wanted - his begging or otherwise hurling insults.

Seeing how angered Harry was, the girl sobered up and finally acquiesced to his earlier request. “My name’s Astoria Greengrass, Potter and luckily for you, we’re now on the same side; a side I plan on assisting by kicking your sorry arse onto the right path!” Astoria then unbound him and helped him up.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Why would a snake side with him? 

“It means he-who-must-not-be-named made an enemy of my family when he had a cousin taken for protecting his muggle-born wife! I know we don’t know each other and I definitely didn’t help our relationship by doing what I did, as fun as it was.” Astoria raised her hands and snickered when Harry looked ready to fire back at her. “But... if all the rumours are true, you’re the only one who can stop him and if my parents taught me anything, I’m not leaving that up to chance.” 

Harry looked down at the much shorter girl and didn’t bother hiding the lack of trust mixed with lack of confidence he had in her help.

“I think I’m alri-” 

She stomped her foot once and raised herself to the tips of her toes to get as close to eye level as possible with the boy.

“I heard what my sister said about you in second year, that duel with Draco; I’ll see you in the library every evening until curfew.” 

Now it seemed she expected him to follow what she said as the girl pranced away, tossing a beautiful smile over her shoulder to him that didn’t at all go with her words.

“Don’t be late or I’ll hex your bits off!” 

Harry was mostly confident that he could take her head-on, it’s worked for him plenty of times in the past against much more dangerous individuals and as he told himself often, luck had nothing to do with his past victories… absolutely nothing. 

Who was he kidding? Slytherins didn’t fight fairly - she’d wait until he was at a moment of weakness and with one spell, that’d be it for him. 

He’d be bollocksed.

Shuddering at the thought, his mind was made up.

Meeting the girl would have to happen and if it were a trap, well, she didn’t say he’d have to go alone.

*********

“Mate, we could be playing quidditch, wizarding chess or best of all, sleeping!” Ron complained from beside him, the two boys standing in front of the entrance for the library.

Harry hadn’t wanted to take Ron along initially but with Hermione busy studying for the OWLs and his lack of knowing where other’s semi-close to him would be, his redheaded friend would have to do. 

“Fine, head back to the common room then.” Harry had enough of his friends complaining - the boy had done it the entire way up to the library every minute or so. 

Ron grumbled and started to walk away, saying over his shoulder to Harry, “Careful with the Snakes mate, always found where there’s one there are others!” 

Harry sighed and shook his head, some help Ron would be. 

“Weasley isn’t wrong for a change, imagine that Tracey.” A cold, bored tone said from the library entrance.

A heavy laugh followed a girlish voice. “Hi, Potter! Little Stori had us come with her in case the big bad Lion from Gryffindor tried to eat her!” 

He finally turned and saw two girls he vaguely recognized; Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, they’d rarely ever spoken.

Attempting an ice breaker, he looked back and forth at the two girls before looking over his shoulder. “Astoria seems to have picked her backup better than I have.” 

Daphne tutted while Tracey laughed openly, both girls gesturing him in and over to a more private table where Astoria was seated with a plethora of books across it.

“One boyfriend delivered as requested ma’am!” Tracey said after pushing Harry into a seat across from the Fourth Year Greengrass sister. 

“Please, don’t make insinuations regarding my sister’s love life.” Daphne then flicked Tracey on the nose before looking towards her sister. “I’ll leave you with Potter here, the betrothal contract is in your satchel just as you'd asked it to be.” 

Harry choked on air while Astoria was quick to assure him no such thing existed; both other girls were already walking away, the last thing Harry heard coming from Daphne. 

“Yes, I told you not to, I’m her big sister and as such, jokes regarding her romantic interests fall to me.” 

Alone together and awkwardness hanging heavily over the pair of them thanks to the other two girls in green, Harry looked at the younger girl.

“Studying then?” 

She nodded a few more times than needed and got to asking him just what he knew. When he asked her how in-depth she wanted him to go, her answer told him in-depth enough that just his recapping would take a couple of nights of theirs.

*****

His first week working with the girl proved to be exhausting and incredibly difficult. 

Harry had figured that being a year ahead of the girl, she’d be close to his equal - that couldn’t be further from the truth.

Astoria Greengrass knew things about magic that he’d never guessed and her spell repertoire far exceeded his own of ‘Expelliarmus’ and ‘Stupefy’. 

So embarrassing was it that, their first two days discussions were often spent in arguments regarding his survivability in fights thus far. Astoria couldn’t believe how he’d made it out as many times as he told her he had and came to the conclusion that the Dark Lord was either testing him or playing with him.

Neither idea was very comforting for him and when he made that clear, the girl laughed, telling him they had a lot of catching up to do this year if he wanted to be able to duel better than most third years. 

And so they did.

For the remainder of his fifth year, the two spent most of their free time in the library or a private classroom going over any information they could get their hands on. 

That information would come from her family, Dumbledore granting access to the restricted section (once Harry could finally pin the man down) and sometimes, Hermione. Harry had told Hermione after a few weeks of his meeting with Astoria just what he’d been up to and she was very supportive. 

She’d confided in him after a lengthy discussion that she shared many of the doubts that Astoria had and was happy that the Slytherin girl could finally kick him into drive.

By the time his fifth year was over and Umbridge was gone, Harry was in a far better place than he could have ever thought. His spell arsenal was vastly improved, Astoria was firmly on his side and not trying to trick him. Hermione had assisted them in improving so much that she improved as a by-product of their learning, it was altogether extremely beneficial for the three of them. 

Luckily for him too, Greengrass had taught him Occlumency after Snape put an end to their lessons - or rather, her father had. Turns out that being on the board of Governors had privileges and Harry got to experience some of them due to the new friendship he’d made.

All in all, his fifth year had proved to be the least dangerous, most informative of all years he’d had in Hogwarts and it never stopped being maddening to think some Princessy brat as he’d first thought of her could come to be so utterly important in redirecting their side towards victory.

*****

Sixth Year went very differently than every year prior, including the year before. 

While Fifth proved to be great for catching up and the occasional new tidbit of information, he hadn’t had the chance to progress nearly as much as Astoria had wanted him to. She blamed his lack of drive all the years leading up to their meeting and he agreed - nobody had told him just how much content there was if only he’d look for it. Come to think of it, he couldn’t help but feel the Goblet of Fire and every confrontation he’d gotten in relied on luck way too heavily, otherwise, how could he still be standing here with the lack of skill he had? 

He survived a dragon and Voldemort for Merlin’s sake! 

Needless to say, Astoria had found it to be of the utmost importance to have him learn everything she could fit into his brain regarding, well, everything. He’d not even signed up for Ancients Runes or Arithmancy and yet, the girl chose to dedicate two days a week for the two subjects. When he asked why bother, considering he couldn’t change his schedule now, Astoria’s response had silenced him on the matter. 

She’d shown him an upturned nose followed by a disapproving glance and questioned very quickly ‘Do you know how to set a basic alarm ward - something that very well could save your life?’ 

His sour look had caused the girl to laugh for all of ten seconds before she was back to being as serious as usual, flipping their book towards the very first page in the basics of Arithmancy.

That had been most of his Sixth Year. Him learning incredibly dangerous spells, whole new subjects full of incredibly useful things he’d been completely ignorant of and all under the watchful eye of a girl a year behind him. 

He couldn’t complain one bit considering just how high his scores had gotten thanks to her, but more importantly, how better off he was as a Wizard.

For the first time, he felt like he could rely on his skills rather than luck and that gave him newfound confidence when dealing with any negative situation.

As always though, there would be others who complained on his behalf.

*****

“Where’s Harry?” Astoria’s voice questioned loudly and to a person whose identity was unknown to him.

Harry was seated at their usual spot in the library and found himself unable to move, with his wand gone and some potion or mixture keeping him firmly in the seat. When he’d gotten to his seat, somebody had distracted him while another stunned him from behind - they’d followed that up by taking his wand, having already done something to the seat to make it impossible for him to stand from it.

An unknown girlish voice responded to Astoria. “He doesn’t want to meet with you anymore, especially now that we showed him you were poisoning his mind with a love potion.” 

Astoria snorted. “You crazy bint, get out of my way.” 

“Astoria! They have me stuck to my seat!” He yelled as loudly as he could, hoping to alert the girl and gain the attention of the librarian. Neither thing happened. 

Whoever had gone through the process of ensuring he’d be stuck had also ensured he couldn’t be heard. All he could do now was try to brute force his way from the chair while hoping nothing happened to Astoria.

Before he could do just that though, more steps sounded which did little to calm his nerves for the girl and this time, a boy's voice replied to Astoria. “She won’t be doing that.” 

He struggled to stand now, ripping upwards as best he could in hopes of tearing himself from the seat. No progress was made and he got more frantic when he heard additional people moving near Astoria.

“Listen Greengrass, we know you’ve been dosing him with love potions and Merlin knows what else. Unfortunately for you, he won’t be making any attempt to contact you again since we’ve flushed it from his body.” Another girl said, her tone far more aggressive than the other two had been.

Astoria, ever the spitfire he’d gotten to know, didn’t step back. “I know who you are,  _ Romilda Vane _ ! You’ve been trying to get Harry to be yours since as long as I’ve been here, in fact, I even recall rumours of  _ you  _ trying to potion him!” 

A loud slap echoed over to him and Harry finally ceased his struggling. He wasn’t sure what they’d done to him but he was sure that he could get out of it. With his Sixth Year almost at a close and having learned more with Astoria than he’d ever thought possible - he tried something that had thus far proven unsuccessful for him in every attempt. 

Wandless magic.

Focusing as hard as he could on the chair beneath him and blocking out the yelling that was now apparent if only he were to listen to it, Harry spoke “Evanesco”

Nothing happened and the background noise raised louder, threatening to fully steal his concentration if he failed again. 

“Evanesco.” He spoke it, picturing the chair going into a place of both nonexistence and at the same time, existence in everything. 

It worked.

Harry jumped upwards and ran towards the sound of yelling, seeing Astoria with two other Slytherin’s he was sure he’d never met behind her. In front of them were at least a dozen Gryffindors including a girl with a large handprint on her face, likely Romilda Vane. 

Everyone looked over to him and he laughed at the expressions on his 'housemates'' faces.

“Didn’t expect me to get free so quickly did you?” His voice was arrogant and condescending, practically Malfoy like and for good reason. He’d just accomplished something so few could do and all thanks to the girl the dunderheads were trying to run off from him. 

“Ha-Harry! Yo- I mean, she did this! I… I lo-love you! W-we found out this… this vile woman was corrupting you with l-love potions! I swear it!” Romilda tried getting out as she slowly approached him with her arms open for a hug.

He’d been about to rebuke her when Astoria flung herself into his side, pressing fully against him while laughing at the girl.

“You crazy, crazy slag! Harry knows I’d never do that to him! Now run off, the lot of you!” 

Vane looked about ready to fling a spell until Harry wrapped his arm around Astoria, more so for the effect of feeling the womanly figure than enraging the group across from him, the latter was just a beneficial side effect. 

With a cry of rage and anguish, Romilda ran off with all of her group in tow, Astoria’s two housemates jeering after them before going back to whichever table they were at without even looking at him.

He looked down at Astoria, who coincidentally was looking up at him. 

Both tried to speak, only cutting one another off.

“Ast-” 

“Har-” 

They both stopped and rather than figure out things with words, Astoria aggressively pulled his face down to hers and enveloped his lips into a searing kiss. 

She didn’t break it off even when out of breath, causing Harry to do so and when he did, she chased after him. Astoria resorted to pouting when he avoided her lips.

“Does that me-” He tried to speak but she cut him off in a very serious tone of voice.

“If you try to imply we’re not dating after you’re claiming of my first kiss, I’ll hex your bollocks off, Potter. Now stop overthinking this and act the Heroic Knight bringing his Princess to a broom cupboard.” 

Harry dutifully responded with a “Right away, Princess.” and the two were off, lost in their own world.

That was one of the last times he’d embrace the woman he’d come to see as the love of his life until after the Battle of Hogwarts, the primary reason behind that being his lack of attendance for what would have been his Seventh Year for the risks it would cause for him. That didn’t mean he liked it as he’d tried to bypass it many times through various means but every idea was shut down by his Girlfriend. Most of them she’d said were stupid or unnecessarily risky, she’d even gotten short with him as the end of the year drew closer, complaining that he’d learned nothing from her if he couldn’t see there was no way to stay with her and defeat Voldemort at the same time. 

When he begged her to come with him on the hunt, she refused, it was something  _ he  _ needed to do while she acted as an informant for the Order. Harry tried bringing up how her doing that was dangerous, he’d even tried telling her to skip the year too, but Astoria refused to acknowledge any attempt he made, stating ‘They’d not make an enemy of House Greengrass’

Harry told her they could and would, Astoria’s reply to him was her sweet look paired with ominous words - it reminded him of his first meeting with her. 

_ Then they’ll pay for every grievance. _

Further protests were cut off by snogging, the very last time for quite a while being on the train from Hogwarts. 

Both made a promise when they’d pulled apart.

Astoria and Harry would be together come the end of all the madness that was transpiring, a Princess could never be without her Knight.

*****

They won. 

Voldemort was finally defeated and for good this time, all thanks to the sacrifices of so, so many. All of his followers of renown were either dead, dying or captured, the rest having surrendered to the forces of good once the outcome was blatant. 

But it came at so heavy a cost. George was gone, Tonks was gone, Remus was gone, dozens of people who chose to stand beside him had been killed in the waning hours of Voldemort’s bid for power. It baffled him to think so much destruction could be caused by one insane man and an equally insane ideology bent on the annihilation of a phantom enemy. 

“Harry! You’re okay!” Hermione was beside him now, had she been watching the showdown the whole time?

Her words took a minute to register and when they did, his response was a nod - he was alive. That was what likely meant, or maybe he’d misinterpreted the girl's words. Either way, he was exhausted and his body was riddled with wounds from the vicious fighting that had ensued for much of the day. 

Harry looked at Hermione’s face and saw concern growing at the lack of a verbal response on his behalf, forcing him to give one.

“Yes.” Harry then looked her over quickly and determined that whatever damage had been done to her, if any, was well taken care of already. “You are too.” 

Hermione choked out a laugh. “Yes! Yes, I am!” she motioned towards those in the crowd that were watching them with joy on their faces despite the losses suffered. “We all are, thanks to you - you did it!” 

“No, it was thanks to you.” Harry responded quietly, just enough for Hermione to hear it. He repeated himself loudly, for the benefit of the crowd once he stood more surefooted. “Thanks to all of  _ you _ .” 

No roars of approval or cheers blasted through the crowd - not that he wanted or expected them. A few in the crowd raised their wands while others smiled tiredly or dipped their heads. He understood why, their victory had come at a cost too high for such a celebration. 

Spending even a few seconds in thought proved to be too much when his body nearly capitulated under the strain it was suffering. 

“Harry, I’ve got you-” Hermione was beside him, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to support him. “-let’s bring you over to the Mediwitches, okay?” 

He didn’t want to take them from anybody who needed them more than he did, a broken bone or some moderate bleeding was nothing to him by this point in his life.

“Hermi-” 

“No.” 

“I’m fine, re-” 

“Harry Potter.” 

Her tone caused him to snicker briefly, which led into a gravelly cough with splats of red falling from his mouth. 

“Have you seen her?” Hermione knew who he’d meant.

“Not since just after it started that second time - she was beside Ginny and Luna.”

Harry’s palms were sweating. “And they’re alright, yeah?” 

Hermione looked away. “Ginny’s fine, Luna got hit with something that nobody can identify last I knew - it doesn’t look great.” 

“Did they sa-” 

“I would have told you if I knew anything Harry - I’m sure she’s fine, let’s just get you taken care of.” 

Harry continued on with Hermione in silence, their progress slowing over time until they were almost to a snail’s pace. Rather than risk his health any further and despite his objections, Hermione chose to float him the remainder of the way. She couldn’t care about his ego or pride at that moment. 

It was a good thing too, as by the time they’d arrived another ten minutes and he’d have faced serious repercussions from the internal problems identified by the healers. None of that fully stuck with him though. His mind was occupied with concern over the girl who’d stolen his heart and provided for him the means of success. Without her, he knew he’d have lost to Voldemort and with that, Wizarding Britain as a whole would be in the darkest times imaginable.

Unfortunately, that same lack of attention for himself allowed him to drink down whatever was held out for him - the last of which being a potion of dreamless sleep to give his body time to rest.

“Her-er… mio…” 

His best friend stayed beside him and rested a hand to his cheek in comfort. “Sleep Harry, we’ll take care of the rest, don’t you worry.” 

*****

“Wake up, Harry.” 

Couldn’t the person allow him to sleep more? He was so tired.

“Harry, wake up.” 

If he didn’t, they’d go away eventually.

“Harry Potter!” 

Why were they yelling now?

“Alright.” 

Good, they’d given up, he could get back to s- cold. He’d gone from warm and cosy to completely drenched and freezing in an instant. Whoever had been beside him had decided to douse him in water.

Harry jolted to a sitting position and slapped his hands towards the bedside table, trying to find his glasses so he could curse the person who’d done that. He found them after a few seconds along with a hand that was holding them - if the person thought he’d forgive them just because they helped him see, they had another thing coming. He hastily put them on and took in the person only a foot from him. 

It was Astoria - how could he ever have failed to register the voice? 

She had a bandage covering her shoulder and another over a quarter of her face, but she looked no less beautiful than he’d always remembered. She didn’t seem to think so based on how she attempted to shield herself with the divider and he doubted his silence since seeing her helped.

“Astoria.” 

“Harry.” She said his name just as he’d said hers, only much quieter. 

“Look at me.” 

Astoria did just that, their eyes connecting and staying so for a few moments. Neither of them said anything, but at the same time they flew towards each other, Harry covered in cold water and Astoria in filthy clothing she’d not yet had time to change out of - neither cared.

“Where were you? I was so worrie-I tried finding you! I couldn’t make it.” He knew he must sound desperate as he rambled off questions to the girl, but he didn’t care - she was finally back in his arms.

Astoria kissed him hungrily rather than answer, this went on until the pair were out of breath and she finally relented. “I was helping the others search for survivors, most everybody else was injured worse than me and I couldn’t sit back while lives were being lost. I guess I finally caught a bit of your courage.” 

“I’m glad I’ve finally had a positive effect on you.” 

She slapped his chest and half laughed, half sobbed. 

Harry held her tighter in his arms at the sound, he wished he could’ve been beside her, protecting her - but if he had been, would he truly be the man she wanted to be with? 

Regardless of all that had happened in the last year, what mattered was they were together and now, they could finally have peace in a world without madness.

“What do we do now Harry?” Astoria had regained a bit of her composure and looked up at him from the safety of his arms. Her look was of pure love and joy - they knew everything wasn’t perfect just because  _ he _ was gone, but it was a start.

“Now? Now we’re together and inseparable, I can finally show you the love you deserve.” Harry spoke with conviction as he brushed an errant strand of hair from her sweat covered face

Astoria leaned into his touch and with the look of love still plain to see, spoke the words he’d longed to hear from her. “I love you, Harry Potter.” 

Harry didn’t dare break contact from the girl, instead, he opted to kiss her cheek and whisper to the woman that made his world.

“I love you, Astoria Greengrass.” 

  
  



End file.
